Saito, What are Thunderstorms?
by Chocolate cream cheese cake
Summary: Louise and Saito are happily living in Tokyo Japan with their children. One day a thunderstorm breaks out, and Louise turns to Saito in having him, explain what they are to her. Just a cute little family/fluff/romance filled one-shot! This fic is told in Saito's POV, hope you all enjoy! R&R and let me know what you all think!


**Short family filled/romance fluff one-shot!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Fic is written in Saito's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Saito, What Are Thunderstorms?<strong>

**Summary: Louise and Saito are happily living in Tokyo Japan with their children. One day a thunderstorm breaks out, and Louise turns to Saito in having him, explain what they are it to her. Just a cute little family/fluff/romance filled one-shot!**

**Saito**

I was sitting tiredly behind my desk at work, trying to complete some project that my dad had put me to work on. I let out a sigh and rub my tired and weary eyes, and then look at the time on my watch. It was 11:20 p.m.-I had been here way past the time, that I was supposed to clock out at. My shift was over at 9:00 p.m. but I hadn't managed to finish this stupid thing that I was working on. My father had said to take it home and work on it, but I had denied. I didn't like bringing work home-especially since Louise and the kids were there. He had long since gone home, and I think I was the only one still here-except for the night watchman.

I scroll down taking in what I had done so far on the document that I had opened up, and then looked at the time to see that it was 11:22 already. How the hell was that possible? Was my clock two minutes fast or something? I pull out my cellphone to see numerous missed calls from Louise, and to see that the time was indeed, 11:22. "Dammit, i'm never going to get this thing done", I mutter, as I set my phone on my desk. It begins to buzz angrily, and I glance briefly over at it to see that it was Louise calling. She had already called a few times before and I had answered them, but the more time I spent on the phone with her, the more the time flew out the window.

I decided to just let it ring-knowing that she would probably bite my head off for not answering when I got home, and then finally turn back to the phone. I pick it up and smile at the picture that I had chosen for Louise's caller i.d.-She was laying on the bed in a _draw-me-like-one-of-your-french-girls-pose,_ in a light pink bathrobe while wearing a bra and panties set, and was glaring at the camera on my phone with a small frown and blush on her face. She had been trying to read a book, and I just couldn't resist taking a picture of her. I was drifting back to faint memories of that day-when all of a sudden I snap out my trance, and quickly answer the phone.

"Hello"? I ask wearily, readying myself for her explosion. "SAITOOOOOOO"! she growls through the phone, and I quickly hold it away from my ear. I didn't even have her on speaker phone, and she had the tendency to be this loud. "Love, why are you still awake"? I ask her, as I hold the phone against my shoulder, and try to continue to work at the same time. "I'm waiting for you! Where the hell are you"?! she yelps. "Still at work", I reply. _"Still?!_ Saito, you were supposed to be home, two hours ago"! she cries. "I know, I know love-but I have something that I need to finish working on", I say. "And what exactly is that? What could be more important, than me"? she asks, and from her tone of voice-it sounded as if she was pouting, and I couldn't help smiling.

"Nothing, love", I say, as I hold the phone properly against my ear. "Then come home...", she says in a small voice. I let out another sigh as I look at my computer screen and then hear her voice say in my ear, "The kids are asleep...and it's so quiet...the house seems so big and empty, without you", "I'll be home soon, love", I try to reassure her. "I just have something, I need to take care of-and I won't be able to get it done with you constantly distracting me, with your adorableness", I say. There was silence and I roll my eyes and smile as she says, "Idiot! Shut up, just come home"! "I'll be home as soon as I can, love", I say. There was silence again, and I was about to say "good-bye", to her when she replies in a voice like death, "You better not be seducing that busty secretary of yours", and my mouth drops open.

"Louise, no! Why would you even think something like that"?! I ask her. "You told me that nothing was more important than me, so why aren't you coming home? What exactly _are_ you doing there"?! "I'm working"! I say, back to her. "Uh-huh, sure you are", she says. "I'm hanging up, now", "Louise-you're my lemon-chan", I say quickly, using her pet name. "I would never betray you, or hurt you, I promise. I'm sitting here at my desk right now, working on one of the company's projects", I say. There is silence on the other end of the line, and I sit there-wondering whether she had hung up already. I was about to end the call, when she finally speaks up. "Fine...", she says, in a voice that sounded as if she was blushing. "Just-Just get home, when you can-I think it's going to rain", she says.

"I will,...I love you", I say, with a smile. "I love you too", she says, in a voice which made it seem as if she was smiling. We hang up at the same time, and as soon as I had set the phone down on my desk, there was a rumbling of thunder outside. _Looks like it's starting already,_ I think to myself, and then quickly begin finishing up the document. There was a sudden flash of lightning that literally lighted up the whole room, and I turn around to look outside the window. Rain had begun to pour-pattering loudly against the window pane. I stare at the window for a second when I suddenly realize, that Louise wasn't very much accustomed to thunderstorms. In fact, she hated them and hated the way that the thunder sounded. I look down at my phone to see that the time was 11:40 p.m., and then back up at the computer screen.

I was almost done...If I just stayed here and continued working, I would be finished in no time. But then...I imagine Louise, and wonder how scared and frightened she must be feeling, and then turn to look out the window again. The storm did look pretty bad. I sit there for a moment wondering what to do, when I look up at the computer. I click save again, and then closed the document, and shut down the computer. Louise was more important than this project right now, and it was my duty as her husband to be there for her. I close up my laptop and then put it in my bag, along with some folders, and other documents. The rain began to beat down harder, and I was just reaching for my phone when all of a sudden, it lights up with a text from Louise. "Saito-the power went out, the whole house is dark-I-I don't know what to do, i'm scared", it read. I was about to reply to her, when it begins to vibrate.

It was Louise, and I quickly answer it. "Love, don't worry-just relax, i'm leaving the office now, I should be there soon", "Please, hurry", she whimpers. "Try to find some candles in the meanwhile", I say, "Or use your wand-", "I can't find my wand, it's too dark-", she lets out a little shriek, as I hear the rumble of thunder from the phone. "Louise-", "Saito, please, _please_ come home", she begs, and I nod. "I'm coming love, just relax", I tell her again in a calm, reassuring voice, and grab my keys. "Okay...see you soon", she says, and we hang up. Pulling on my jacket I bolt down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the lobby of the building. "Lock up, I'm done here", I say to the night guard, and he nods. I leave the office and was hit immediately with the rain, and I run towards my car. The parking lot was empty so it wasn't that hard to find it, and I get in as soon as I reach it.

Turning the key in the ignition and stepping on the gas, I pull out of the parking lot, and down the road. The roads were really bad and slippery-a lot of people weren't driving properly, and the rain wasn't making anything easier. I manage to avoid getting into collisions and accidents, but some other people weren't so fortunate. I wanted to help them out, but Louise was waiting for me. Plus most of the people that had crashed, were fine-so I was thankful for that. The rain continues to pour down-hitting against the roof of my car and the windows, and I carry on slowly through the road. Louise hadn't called or texted me ever since I had gotten on the road, but I had gotten a text from my mother-asking whether Louise and I were okay, and whether I was on my way home. I had replied back to her the moment I got the chance, and then put my phone away.

I'm coming Louise-just hold out a little longer, I think to myself, and will my thoughts to reach her. The rain hadn't let up and seemed to be getting worse-plus there were a lot more flashes of lightning, and sounds of thunder. I could only hope, that Louise was okay and that the kids were okay too. I continue driving on carefully until I finally reach the intersection to my street, and then pull into it. I quickly drive down the road while maintaining the speed limit-not wanting to get caught speeding at a time like this, and then finally reach the house. It was dark and looked uninviting, and I wondered whether Louise had found the candles. As I get out of the car, my phone begins to vibrate. It was my dad, and I accept the call. "Yeah, dad"? I ask, as I grab my bag from inside the car. "Son, are you still at the office"? he asks. "No, I just left not too long ago", I say, as I begin to make my way up the stone steps. "I'm at home now", "Did you manage to finish up the document, for the-", "Almost, but then the storm started-and Louise was home alone with the kids, so I had to close everything and come back", I say as I pull out the keys.

"Alright-stay indoors then, and don't worry about finishing up the transfer agreement-you can work on it tomorrow", he says, as I open the door. "Kay-thanks, bye dad", as I say, as I turn and shut the door. "Bye", he hangs up, and I hang up as well, and turn around thinking that I would see Louise, but don't. "Louise"? I ask, as I look around and then jump, when she throws herself at me in the darkness, and wraps her arms around my neck. "Saito! Thank goodness"! she sobs, as I hold her reassuringly, as I wrap my arms around her. "Louise, are you okay, love"? I ask, as we break the hug, but still hold onto each other. She nods and says, "I managed to find some candles", as she gestures, to some lit candles that were placed in the dining room. "I placed some upstairs as well-in case the kids woke up-they did wake up one time hearing the sound of the thunder, but I got them back to sleep", she says.

Before I could reply, she flings her arms around me again. "I was so scared-I thought something had happened to you, there were so many car crashes reported on the radio", Louise says, as she wraps her arms tighter around me. "Louise, I'm here now-there's no need to be afraid", I say, as we slowly break the hug. There was a rumble of thunder followed by a lightning flash, and she lets out a squeak-clutching tightly, onto me. "I hate thunderstorms...", she mutters, as I wrap my arms around her. "Why do they even happen?! They're so annoying", she says, with a huff. I smile and say, "I'll tell you all about why there are thunderstorms, love-they're's no need to be so afraid of them", I say, and she gives me a look. "Saito-there were several car crashes reported on the radio, along with a person being struck by lightning-but somehow remaining unharmed, and there was a house that was struck by lightning as well", she says.

"I was so worried that our house was going to get struck by lightning, as well"! she says. "Those people probably weren't prepared-or they were, and it just ended up going in the wrong direction. Look-thunderstorms may seem scary, but they're really not-and as long as you're properly prepared, than nothing bad will happen", I say. She looks up at me with her head tilted to one side, as she gives me an adorably cute questioning face. "Saito-", she breaks off with a yelp, as the thunder comes again, with a bright flash of light-and she wraps herself around me again. I wrap my arms around her as she buries her face into my chest, and trembles. "There's nothing to be afraid of, lemon-chan", I say. She stops trembling a bit and looks up at me with an irritated look on her face. "Saito...what are thunderstorms? I mean I've heard of rainstorms...but...this is not a rainstorm-I mean yes, there _is_ rain but-",

"A thunderstorm-is a storm with thunder and lightning, and also heavy rain-or snow", I break her off. "So...what causes them"? she asks, after a moment of silence. I lean down and kiss her forehead before saying, "Why don't we sit down, and then i'll tell you? Plus-i'm freezing, so I would really appreciate a fire", I say as I drop my arms from around Louise, and begin to walk away. She tightly clutches onto my hand and I turn to her with a smile. "I'm right here, love", I tell her, and she relaxes a bit. I walk towards the fireplace with her hand in mine, and she says, "I can't find my wand to make the fire..it's probably upstairs", "Want me to go and get it"? I ask her as I drop her hand, pull off my jacket. "N-No, we'll just use matches instead", she says, as she walks briskly into the kitchen, and pulls out some matches from a cupboard.

She walks quickly back to me as I sit down in front of the fire place, and she kneels down and begins striking the match against the box. It lights up, and she throws it into the fire place. The flames of the fire glow brightly, as Louise and I sit there-listening to the rain, pound against the windows. "So...you were, saying"? Louise asks. "Right", I say. "Well, the reason that thunderstorms occur is because-", there is a sudden rumble of thunder again, and Louise squeals and covers her ears. "Love, come here", I say, as I open my arms towards her. She quickly crawls over and then sits so that her back, is pressed up against my chest. I wrap my arms around her waist, and she puts her hands on mine. "You have nothing to worry about", I tell her, soothingly. She lets out a sigh and seems to calm down, so I decide to continue from where I left off. I guess all that stuff I learned about the weather in my 3rd grade science class, would come in handy. "Thunderstorms form when an air mass becomes so unstable, that it overturns-meaning that, it flips violently", I say.

Louise nods slowly and then asks, "What's unstable air"? "It's when the air in the lowest layers of the cloud is unusually warm and humid, or that the upper layers are unusually cool, or sometimes, both", I say, and she nods and says, "Oh...", realization, slowly settling into her features. "The basic ingredients used to make a thunderstorm, are moisture, unstable air, and air lift-you need the moisture, to form clouds and rain", "So...that's how thunderstorms occur...", Louise says, and them immediately jolts a bit, as a rumble of thunder comes again. "Yes-exactly, and I think the same goes for rainstorms", I say, as I slowly run my thumb in circles, over her hand. "I hate that sound...", she says, as the sound of thunder, appears again. "What makes the sound of thunder"? she asks. "Thunder is caused by the rapid expansion of the air, surrounding the path of a lightning bolt", I say. "Oh...I...never knew that", Louise says, as she looks at me.

"That's why i'm here", I say, as I quickly place a soft kiss against her lips. "People believe that lightning is what makes the sound of thunder itself when it strikes, but thunder is actually caused by the expansion of air, that's in the way of the lightning bolt", I say, as we break it-a blush creeping up her cheeks. "So...what's lightning, then"? she asks, as she lays her head back onto my shoulder. "Let me think...um...", I break off, trying to remember what my teacher had said, and then say, "I don't really remember but I think lightning...is technically a bright flash of electricity, produced by a thunderstorm", "Well, obviously-even I knew that, I was just checking to see whether you knew", she says, as she rolls her eyes. I look at her for a second before shaking my head and smiling at her. "No, you didn't love", I say. "Shut up", she mutters, as she blushes.

I smile and kiss her cheek, and she kisses mine in return. We just sit there for a moment in silence, listening to the rain against the windows with the occasional sounds of thunder, and flashes of lightning. "Oh, I just wish that this storm would just, finish already", she growls, and I chuckle. "Well...there is one way, to check how far away a storm is", I say. "How"? she asks immediately, turning to me. "Hmm...now what did Ms. Farley say again"? I ask myself as I look upwards. "Ms. Farley"?! Louise yelps, as she whirls around to look at me. "Who the hell is she"?! "Love, she's my third grade science teacher"! I say, as I laugh. Louise flushes, and then turns away, with a 'hmp'. "She better be", Louise mutters, and I laugh. "Of course she is, love", I say, as I move her hair from her neck, and begin placing kisses down it, making her twitch and then nudge me slightly in the stomach. I chuckle and then say, "To measure how far away a storm is, all you have to do is count the number of seconds from when you see the lightning, and hear the thunder", I say.

"Really? So...how far is this storm, now"? she asks. "Well, let's count and-", "Mom? Dad"? a sleepy voice says, and Louise and I both look up at the staircase, where Rizel, Saito Jr, and Koko were making their way, down. "What's the matter"? asks Louise, as she slowly shifts herself out of my grasp. "I can't sleep-those two keep arguing", Koko says as she points to Rizel and Junior. "Junior won't stop snoring", Rizel whines in frustration. "You're the one who kept coming into my room-saying that you couldn't sleep, because of the damn storm", "Language, please Junior", Louise says, as the kids stand in the hall. "What are you and dad doing"? Koko asks. "Learning a thing or two about thunderstorms", I answer, and Louise slightly frowns at me. "Not that-your mother didn't know everything, already", I say quickly, and she smiles. "Want to join us"? she asks the kids. "If it means that I don't have to listen to those two arguing, i'm in", Koko says, as she joins Louise and I on the carpeted floor, in front of the fire place.

"And Junior's probably going to go back to snoring so...yeah, I guess i'm in too", Rizel says, as she sits beside her sister on the carpet. "I don't snore", Junior says with a pout, as he comes and sits on the ground. Louise pulls him into her lap as she says, "Your father was just telling me of the way that we can measure, how far away a storm is", she says. "How"? Rizel asks, as she rubs her eyes tiredly. Before I could answer, there was a flash of lightning, and the sound of thunder. Louise looks worriedly at me, and I reach out and take hold of her hand. "Like, that", I say, as I gesture to the window. The kids look at me in confusion and I say, "All you have to do is count the number of seconds from when you see the lightning, and hear the thunder. Then, take the number of seconds and divide it by 5-and that will tell you how far away the storm is, in miles", I say. "Cool...", Junior says, bored. "How about we try it out"? I ask them

"Sure", "Whatever", "I couldn't care less", Rizel, Junior and Koko answer. I chuckle and then smile at Louise as I say, "Okay...let's wait for the lightning", and we all sit there in silence, waiting for the lighting. All of a sudden, the flash comes abruptly and we all jump. "Start counting", I say. "One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten", Louise, the kids, and I count, and then stop when we hear the sound of thunder. "Ten", Koko says. "So, divide that by...five"? Louise looks at me, and I nod with a smile. "Okay...so...ten divided by five is...", Rizel says, as she mimes solving the equation, by writing it on the palm of her hand. "It's two, you idiot! Ten divided by five, is two. The storm is two miles away", Junior says. "Exactly", I say. Rizel sticks her tongue out at Junior, who just smirks back. "Even I knew that, sheesh", Koko says. "Kids be nice to each other, please", Louise says. The three of them all roll their eyes, and sigh.

"Want to do it again"? I ask, hoping to lighten up their mood. "I'll start", Koko says. "You have to wait for the lightning first", Louise says, and then jumps as there is a sudden flash of lightning. "One...two...three...four...five-", Koko breaks off, as the thunder rumbles again. "Five...", Koko says. "So that means its...", "It's...one mile away"? Rizel asks, and I nod with a smile. She gets the biggest smile ever on her face, and yelps, "Yay"! making Junior roll his eyes, and Koko smile and shake her head. "This is no fun, i'm going to bed", Junior says as he gets up off of Louise's lap. "Junior, don't be such a poor sport-don't be sad because of the fact that you lost, to a girl", Koko says with a smirk. "Shut up"! Junior growls. "Why you-", Koko lunges at Junior, but I immediately grab her around the waist-letting go of Louise's hand in the process. "Okay-I think you should go to bed", I say.

"No, no, no! I'll be good, I promise"! Koko says. "She's just saying that dad, don't believe her", Junior says. Koko sticks her tongue out at him, and he rolls his eyes. Louise stands up and picks him up. "I agree with your father, you three have school tomorrow-so you should get to bed", "But mom-", Rizel protests. "Alright how about this...if you three promise to behave, I'm going to show you something really cool", I say, as I set Koko down. "What?!, what?!, what?! What is it"?! the three of them ask, as they bounce up and down. "Only, if you behave", I say, as I make eye-contact with Louise, to see her looking at me questioningly. "Come on", I lead them all towards the front door, and then slowly open it. We walk out onto the landing before the steps, and stand there-watching the lightning flash in between the clouds, and listen to the thunder. "What did you bring us here to see? What's so cool"? Junior asks. "Look at the sky", I say, and they all look at the sky. It was a vibrant purple colour, and the flashes of lightning made the sky light up more.

"Wow...", Rizel breathes. "It's so beautiful", Koko says. "Amazing...just...how did the sky change to that colour"? he asks. "I don't really remember...I think it has something to do with the position of the sun, and the interaction of the elements in the Earth's atmosphere, and the different wavelengths", I say. Junior doesn't answer, and I see him staring in awe at the sky. Rizel, Koko and Louise were looking at the sky as well, but Louise's face had a mixture of shock, awe and wonder across her face. We stand there in silence looking at the sky, before finally going back inside. Junior had fallen asleep and Louise had carried him to his room, while I carried Rizel, but Koko had walked. We reach the upstairs portion of the house, and then lay the kids to sleep. I tuck Rizel in and place a kiss on her head, before running back down stairs and quickly blowing out the candles. I walk back up the stairs to see Louise just about to come down, and she lets out a squeak as I scoop her up into my arms. "S-Saito, put me down"! she hisses, but I kiss her forehead in reply and then walk to our room.

I lay her down on the bed, and then capture her lips. We kiss slowly and sweetly before breaking it, and I nip softly at her neck. She twitches and lets out a sigh as I sidle in beside her, on the bed. "So...still afraid of thunderstorms"? I ask her, as I put an arm around her. "Mmm...sort of...", she says, as she lays her head on my chest, and places her hand on it as well. "Even though they are dangerous, they're the most powerful and beautiful aspects of nature", I say. "Not counting the devastation they leave behind, though", I add, and then look at Louise to see her frowning at me. "But I consider you, more powerful and...and...", I say as I quickly realize my mistake, and she quirks her brow at me. "And..."? she asks. "And...stunning...dazzling, gorgeous, ravishing, alluring-", She breaks me off, by placing a kiss on my lips. "Okay, i'm convinced", she says, as she snuggles into my chest.

I smile and kiss her head, and then pull the blanket over us before blowing out the candle, that was in our room. "Thank you...for telling me about thunderstorms, Saito", she says. "No problem", I say, as I hold her closer against me. "You know, there's another way that you can thank me", I say. Louise looks up at me with a slight frown and says, "The kids need their sleep", and I laugh, and kiss her lips, quickly. "Just kidding love, good night", I say. "Good night", she replies, and then closes her eyes. I place a soft kiss on her head, before falling asleep as well.

Outside the rain had stopped but there were still traces of lightning, and thunder-but not enough to bother the two lovers, and their slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a cute little one-shot featuring Louise and Saito<strong>

**There's another fic like this one, except its called Saito, what's snow? and it's written in Louise's POV**

**This idea kept popping up into my head, and I kept debating whether or not to write it cuz I didn't know how it would turn out-but I finally decided to write it anyways, and then leave it up to you guys to tell me how it was. **

**Everything about thunderstorms I got from Google, so all rights reserved to their respective owners. **

**Anyways, read, review, rate, hate, flame it, love it, and let me know :) **

**Hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
